Something In My Pocket
by ThePantieFactory
Summary: Matt is forced to move to the odd town of South Park with his cousin, and learn that its possibly the best mistake his mother has ever made  OC FIC! rare updates. ill ask for OC's Soon. tittle means nothing


Matt glared of the car window, at the snow and grey sky. He could wish it wasn't happening. He could wish he wasn't moving _there_ with his oh so innocently creepy cousins' house. Though it still wouldn't help, no matter what he would do, he couldn't change the fact he was moving to South Park.

He breathed on the window making it fog up, and drew a penis. He chuckled to himself knowing just how lame that was and whipped it away with his sleeve. "Alright we're here Matthew come on get your stuff and get on inside where it's warm." The brunette man driving the car said. He glared at him when he wasn't looking, hoping to make his brain melt, or make his head explode or something… but sadly there were no explosions for the frustrated teen. He grabbed his garbage bags filled with clothes and backpack which carried his electronics.

He walked inside of the two story house. Matt had to admit, it wasn't bad for sure it was better than his crappy house back in Cali. "Spare bedroom is upstairs third door to the left." The man told him. Once again he had that sudden urge to claw his eyes out. He frowned at himself. Matt wasn't usually wasn't like this, his mom just forced on a family he only met once when he was eight just because she didn't want to take care of him herself. He was just stressed out, he really didn't want to become a burden on the family either, but what is done cannot be changed. He was now forced to live in a cold ass town, with no friends except his dorky cousin, be forced to join a new high school, and he'd have to attempt to forget his old friends while trying to fit in with his new family.

Matt rushed upstairs and walked into the third room on the left as told and threw his stuff on the bed. He tore open the black garbage bags and looked for an outfit to wear. Matt was also severely pissed off at the fact that it was 6:32 am, and not only did he have to unpack all his shit, his new family actually had enough spare time to enroll him into school before he moved in, so unfortunately he _had to go to school_ on this unnerving morning. Worse thing is he'd probably never fit it knowing who he was related to, plus he was a anime watching nerd who had a cat ear fetish and ordered his clothing online from Japanese stores, hot topic, and Disney stores.

He picked out a black hoodie with black and white striped going down the arms, hat ears and a cat skull on the hood. '_I'll be the biggest outcast in the school_' the thought to himself bitterly. A skin tight black shirt that said "Daddy's Lil' Squirt" with three cartoon spermies on it. Black skinny jeans. A black belt with rainbow studs. Fingerless skeleton gloves. And a gray scarf with safety pins all over it. Yeah…no doubt would he attract attention. Matt had time so he figured he'd take a shower.

After Matt's shower he changed into his cloths and it was about 7:20. He emptied his backpack on the bed and filled it with binders and other school stuff his new family provided. He picked up his very manly pink cell phone covered in hello kitty sticker and put it in her jacket pocket before leaving the room to head downstairs. Matt stormed downstairs smelling syrup. "Oh hello Matthew, are you hungry? I made pancakes would you like some?" a homely blonde woman asked him. He nodded his head eagerly, salivating, and with stars in his eyes. "Oh good morning Butters come have a seat next to your cousin Matthew and eat with us." The woman smiled at her son. Matt turned around to look at the boy. It had been 8 years since he last saw the blonde and really… the only changes he saw were his fashion sense, hair, and height. "Oh boy hello Mattie!" butters chimed excitedly rushing downstairs to see his cousin. Matt blushed at the nickname everyone seemed to give him. "Heya' Butters…" he said shyly, mentally scolding himself.

Matt followed Butters on the way to the bus stop which he really wouldn't guess that butters parents let him do that, yet alone force him to. When they came to the bus stop there were already 4 teenagers there. "Heya' Fella's!" butters chirped. There was a fat one wearing a red jacket and a red hat with a yellow ball at the top. One was wearing an orange jacket with a green caller and a green hat. One with a brown jacket a blue hat with red poof ball, and one that wore an orange parka. "What the hell do you want Butters?" the fat one barked rolling his eyes at him. Matt frowned at his cousin. Was he really going to take that abuse? He left it alone figuring it was okay considering Butters only continued smiling stupidly, and Matt couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that kids head. "W-well I wanted to introduce you guys to my cousin." He stuttered. By then the other 3 boy's attention were grabbed and thrown to Matt's direction.

"Who the fucks that fag?" the fat teen asked, making Matt twitch a bit, but he brushed it off considering it wasn't a lie. "Shut the fuck up fat ass don't be rude!" the red head in the green hat snapped at him. "AYE! I ain't fat Jew boy!" he roared right back. "So...who are you kid?" the raven haired one with the blue hat asked. "This here's Mattie!" Butters answered for him. "MATT!" he quickly corrected his cousin.

"Alright Matt, I'm Stan, this is Kenny, and those two over there are Kyle and Cartman." The raven 'Stan' informed him. "Are you really related to Butters?" Stan asked as if it was bothering him. "Only by marriage…" Matt said quietly. He felt eyes on him and it was extremely bothersome. It actually made him squirm a bit. He glanced over at the blonde in the orange parka, seeing his eyes practically undressing him. Matt smirked. "You done yet?" he asked Kenny. It freaked him out though cause it kind of came out like a purr for some reason or other. He saw Kenny smirk back at him and it made him tingle. He glared at the blonde and growled.

"This is no fun…" Matt whimpered under his breath.

Matt glared at his signature on the top of his work sheet. He's erased and rewritten about 6 times now. He growled and decided to leave it, but the feeling of it not being perfect nagged at him from time to time. It turned out a lot of his classes he shared with one of the boys me met at the bus stop. It was Kyle he believed... or something. He and Kyle were partners in a lot of his classes too. He guessed it was because he was the smartest kid in the class. Though in the classes they were not together in, he was paired with some chick named Wendy, and Matt wasn't too fond of the girl.

"Hey Kyle… would it be alright if I sat with you and your friends during lunch?" Matt asked in a hushed tone eyeing the clock. It was 4minutes to 12 and he was starving, he couldn't help but count the seconds go by. Kyle looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, that would be fine. I'm sure nobody will mind." He said comforting. He liked being around Kyle. Kyle was an intelligent nice person, and he had no problem with other people. Matt flashed a smile back hearing the bell ring signaling the other teenage youths to leave to class room and head for the cafeteria.

He poked at his pizza with slight discomfort. Matt sat at the lunch table with Kyle as they waited for the rest of Kyle's friends. "Hey Kye." A voice sliced its way through Matt's train of thought. "Oh hey Stan!" Kyle chirped at the raven haired boy. Matt smirked a bit at the boy's huge grin and let out a mildly girly giggle, making the other teen's glance at him curiously for a second. "Pfft- fags…" another voice cut in. "Shut up fat ass!" Kyle yelled at the heavyset male. "Hey Cartman." Stan said a clearly irritated. "mm mmmh." A muffled voice said from next to Matt. Matt looked up at the orange hooded blonde with pizza hanging out of his mouth with a weird expression on his face. "Hey Kinny." Cartman said with a bored tone.

Matt blew his very long black bangs out of his eyes with a frown. He needed a haircut or clips at least. He wouldn't mind wearing clips for a while all it would do is make him look girlier, and that didn't bother him much. To see… it would be a small price to pay.

'_Can't kick the habit~ (yeah)_

_I got to have it~! (yeah)_

_I'm what they call a love addict,_

_Love addict~!_'

Matt fumbled in his pocket to once again grab his very manly pink hello kitty stickered cell phone. He blushed pressing 'Ok' to read a text message. He frowned feeling all eyes on him and hearing no more conversations. And all it was, was because a simple text message that said 'Are you alright?'

"Nice ringtone." The now unhooded blonde said with a reassuring smile bright blue eyes shining. His eyes widened ever so slightly as the blonde sensed his embarrassment. "Yeah thanks…" Matt grumbled with a blush looking away from the blondes eyes.

He got up tacking his tray with him with a wave to his new friends.

"Awesome day so far~" he yawned to himself stretching.

**Dose chuu loves mahh Mattie boy?:3**

**Cause… if you don't… mattie boy shall rule you at Super Smash Bros. on the game cube(keepin it old school) Im just sayin… like him if you don't want a horribley sad defeat by Sheik and Mattykins. UHM ANYWAYS!**

**Hows the story? Is it good so far? I mean it took me about like.. half a day to write this considering I has major add and can only write when im about to pass the flip out x.x im soo tired man.. I feel disfigured. Uhm anyways.**

**Pairing are supposed to be: Cartman x Kylie(OC), Stan x Kyle, Kenny x Matt(Main OC foop de doop!) uhm possible later couples coming soon. So**

**Uhm disclaimer should have been first but I'll do it now**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK. If I did I wouldn't have to write this stupid shit would i? exactly~**

**Freaking I know your jealous of his manly cell phone huh? Okay warning now. THEIR WILL BE DEFINET OOCNESS because I fail at life. But ill do my best and I hope im doing good. Ps I might might might at somepoint start asking for oc's to be sent in as long as you don't make it difficult for me to do their perosnalitys (don't wanna disappoint you) and is not a pairing with a cool SOUTHPARK CHARACTER _ _ THEY CAN BE RELATED THO (ohh how many of you guessed it was the Stotch family?:D raise of hands comeon don't be shy) but I will accept love triangles with my ocXmaincharacter oc's if needed but my oc will win because.. just how it works unless you wanna do Cartman x Kylie(oc) x your oc… cause your oc will win.**

**Another note. Tittle is pointless its just there cause I was too tired tot hink of anything. **

**KTHXBAI!:D**

**Review**


End file.
